


Holidays with the Gays

by royaldaehwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and adopted two kids, and they went christmas shopping, excessive amount of exclamation marks yikes, minhwan are married, ofc theres jinhwi it's me ure talkin abt, ohh it's chaptered, overall fluff honestly, supportive gay parents, u wont find the summary in the story lmao, who are siblings hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldaehwi/pseuds/royaldaehwi
Summary: "If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?""Jaehwan, stop talking nonsense. The kids are right there and they're listening.""Right, right....So kiDS, IF ME AND—""DAD!" "JAEHWAN!"orA Christmas with your gayest married couple with two spawn of satans namely Woojin and Daehwi.





	1. Mornings and Pancakes

Jaehwan was laying on his husband's lap when he felt the urge to look around the living room. He first looked up and saw the window, the frosted window where he could see the snow falling ever so peacefully. He trailed his eyes around and he suddenly felt empty. He felt as if something's not right—he even straightened up and received a worried look from Minhyun.

He grabbed the remote and paused the playing movie on the screen, "What's the matter? Is everything okay, hun?"

Jaehwan sighed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it close to his chest as his chin rested on top of it, "I don't know... I just feel so empty all of a sudden."

"Is it because of the kids? Should I not have sent them off to sleep too early?"

Jaehwan turned a full 180 degrees and was now facing the screen. He layed his head on his husband's shoulder, who, in return, wrapped a hand around his torso. "No, it's not that."

Minhyun also started thinking what could be bothering his husband as he scanned the room, and he saw how plain their house was. Sure, their house is nice and big, probably too big for a family of four, but it's lacking decorations. "Is it the decorations? We haven't put up anything and it's already December."

Jaehwan, who was still on his shoulder, looked up and smiled, "Yeah, maybe that. I think we should start decorating."

"Well," Minhyun grabbed ahold of his cheeks and squished them, "if that makes my psychotic husband happy," he kissed his pouted lips caused by the squishing, "then we'll do it."

The boy, or rather the man, can't help but to hide his face on his husband's chest and let out small laughs. And yes, he's capable of those.

Minhyun reached out to play with his hair, a mannerism he's accustomed with Jaehwan's hair always looking fluffy as a pillow that he can't help but to run his hand through them. "We'll shop tomorrow, yeah?"

He only nodded as a response, but Minhyun found it way too adorable for his own good that he hugged him so tight (but he's not choking his precious husband, oh no.) and kissed the crown of his head.

"God, I'm so lucky to have you."

 

* * *

 

  
Minhyun and Jaehwan was woken up by the familliar weight on their chest and the tiny voice yelling 'Wake up!'.

Of course, Minhyun was the first one to speak because Jaehwan might look like he's awake, but his senses were still fast asleep.

The 'weight' on his chest kept bouncing and bouncing and he had to make it stop sooner or later—so he hugged the said weight close to his chest and just squished him.

"Morning, Woojinie." He said and kissed the top of his head.

The kid tried hugging him back but can only reach his side with his small pair of arms and snuggled onto his chest. They stayed in that position for about 5 minutes until Minhyun glanced at his bedside table and saw the digital clock displaying 7:57 am.

He tapped the boy's back three times, "Come on, now. We have to make breakfast."

Woojin jumped off his dad and landed on the floor. He turned to his dad, who was fixing the sheets on top of Jaehwan, "Can we have pancakes today?" he asked using his powerful pleading puppy eyes.

Once Minhyun got both of his feet on the floor, he grabbed his son's cheeks, "Of course, we can," he offered his hand to the kid, "Let's go?"

He grabbed it and they walked hand-in-hand towards the door until Woojin stopped in his tracks to look behind and at his other dad who fell back asleep, "What about daddy Jaehwan?"

Minhyun also looked back and saw the sleeping figure on the bed with his mouth wide open, drool dripping off his lips, and chuckled, "Let's leave him for a while."

 

* * *

  
Woojin let go of his dad's hand once they reached the kitchen and immediately sat on his chair like the good son that he is. He stretched out his hands and layed it on the table while pouting his lips as he waited.

"Woojin? Do you wanna help daddy?" He asked and tiptoed, reaching over the cabinet containing all the dry ingredients. He heard no answer but he continued to reach over the cabinet anyways. He ran a finger over all the boxes neatly arranged, reading it as he goes, only stopping once he read the words 'pancake mix' on one of them. Carefully, he grabbed the very top of the box, pushing it downward and causing the box to move to its side, and grabbed it fully in his grasp.

He read the back portion of the box, and it stated that they will need 2 eggs, 1/4 cup of vegetable oil, and 1 cup of water. He took a quick note inside his head and moved the box away from his sight, only to jump at the figure of his child standing right in front of him, when just a minute ago, he was just sitting at the chair.

The poor, old man fell butt-first on the floor, earning a burst of laughter from Woojin. "D-don't scare daddy like that again, okay?" He said as he dramatically clapped a hand on his chest.

The kid took ahold of one of his hands and moved back, trying his hardest and with all his might to pull him up, "Daddy, come on! We still have pancakes to make."

His dad got up and dusted non-existent dirt on his body. He then picked his child up and sat him on the counter, "Stay here and behave, okay? I'll just get the ingredients." He patted his head and went on to his business.

Woojin watched as his dad walked back and forth, grabbing this and that and laying it right beside him. He looked at the things his dad placed and was familliar with every utensils and ingredients because every time his older brother, Daehwi, bakes something, he would always watch from the sidelines. Sometimes, he would even ask Woojin to whisk things for him.

"Alright. I'll just add this all together and you'll mix it right after, got it?"

He nodded and watched his dad go. He watched as he cut open the packaging of the pancake mix, pour it on the bowl not carefully, causing the whole kitchen to be all smokey and powdery. The man coughed and awkwardly laughed as he added the next set ingredients.

The moment he put the last ingredient in, he grabbed the whisk and gave it to Woojin, "Your turn, kid."

He took the whisk happily and just mixed away. While he was busy doing his job, his dad was watching him and was caught in a surprise by how well he was doing at such a young age—he's 5 years old, for your information.

"All done!" the kid beamed in joy and showed the bowl to his dad, who nodded approvingly at his work.

"Very well. Now go call daddy Jaehwan and Daehwi down. I'll cook the pancakes."

"Okay!"

 

* * *

 

 

The kid skipped happily towards the stairs. He grabbed the railing and jumped a single step at a time, being careful not to fall or slide down. He first went to his parents' bedroom, where they left Jaehwan to sleep.

He didn't even bother knocking and just opened the door, jumping to his dad as soon as his foot touched the floor of the room.

"Daddy Jaehwan? Wakie, wakie!" He said as he grabbed both of his dad's fluffy cheeks and squished them while also going in circles.

Jaehwan lazily opened one eye then the next, "I'll go down now," he replied as he also pinched the child's cheeks before removing the said child on top of him to walk out the door.

The kid got down and proceeded to walk out the room, but not before he made sure the door was closed. He walked along the hallway leading to Daehwi's bedroom and in a specific pattern, "Daehwi-hyung? Get up, we're having pancakes!"

When his older brother didn't respond, he was forced to open the door and to shake him up himself. "Hyuuuuuung, wake up!" he said as he rocked Daehwi back and forth.

The only response little Woojin had gotten was a lazy groan, and that pushed him harder to wake up this sleeping log. He smiled sheepishly to himself before climbing on top of him, leaning close to his ear as he whispered, "I'll tell our dads about Jinyoung-hyung if you don't get up."

At that, Daehwi's eyes shot open and Woojin took that as a cue to jump off and to run away as fast as he can.

"WOOJIN! YOU DEVIL, STOP DIGGING INTO PEOPLE'S BUSINESS." Daehwi screamed as he chased the little boy, and with those tiny legs of his, he still was way too fast for Daehwi's liking.

"No running in the stairs!" Minhyun's voiced boomed from the kitchen as he heard footsteps tapping on the floor.

Little Woojin hid behind Jaehwan, who was still on his way to the kitchen because of how slow he was. He was going in circles around his legs while Daehwi chased him.

Jaehwan picked Woojin up to his arms and kissed his nose, "What trouble did you get in this time?"

"He knew something he shouldn't have." Daehwi flicked his forehead lightly.

Both of his dad's eyes focused on him, "And what is that?" They both said simultaneously and it may or may have creeped Daehwi a tiny bit.

"N-nothing," he replied and looked the other way, swinging on his heels and toes innocently while he held his hands on his back.

"DAEHWI-HYUNG HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Woojin suddenly yelled and Daehwi was quick to cover his mouth shut.

"A boyfriend?"

"N-no?"

"Sit down and we'll talk."

Daehwi groaned as he dragged himself to one of the seats. He grabbed one piece of the pancake and stuffed it into his mouth. He gave one, big gulp before giving a thumbs-up, "This pancake is so good. What recipe did you use?" he stated, clearly using the poor, innocent pancake as a matter to change the topic.

"That's not going to work on us, Daehwi. Now, who is this 'boyfriend' Woojin was talking about?" Minhyun asked.

"No one."

Jaehwan had those teasing/annoying/ugly smirk as he looked at Daehwi, "You sure, kiddo?"

Daehwi felt defeated because he knows there's no way out of this interrogation unless he really tells who this 'boyfriend' is.

"It's Jinyoung-hyung... and he's not my boyfriend!"

"Ah... your bestfriend who always comes here?" Jaehwan once again said in a teasing tone as he stuffed a WHOLE pancake inside his wide mouth.

He flared up in a loud, red color, "It's not like he comes here alone! He always comes with Woojin-hyung."

Minhyun looked up and tilted his head towards the side, "The red-haired? The other bestfriend? And the one close to Woojin because they have the same name?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

Minhyun turned to Woojin, "Woojin? How come you called Jinyoung his boyfriend? Daehwi here denied it."

Daehwi was nodding approvingly and threw glares at the kid until Jaehwan flicked him on the cheek.

"Because I heard Jinyoung-hyung and Woojin-hyung talking about how much Jinyoung-hyung likes Daehwi-hyung." He said it so calmly as he went on munching down his food but he didn't know how those words blanked out Daehwi's senses, who now has his cheeks in a crimson color and his mind completely stopped working.

The dads now turned their head to the boy, "You know about this?"

He snapped from his trance, but the tint on his cheeks was still very vibrant, "No, definitely not! Damn... I thought he likes Woojin-hyung."

"You like him, don't you?"

He buried his head on his hands, letting a muffled 'Yes' come out through the crack of his hands.

"Well, if he likes you and you like him, confess to him. Be a couple. Get married. Adopt kids. Do what me and your dad did." Minhyun said and munched on the tiny piece of pancake on his plate.

"I-it's not that easy as it sounds, dad."

Jaehwan heaved a sigh and layed a hand on Daehwi's back,

"Son, if you won't confess to him now, some other dude might take him away from you, and you wouldn't want that, right?"

With those words, the boy raised his head from his hands and looked at his dad, "Yeah... maybe you're right. I'll try and confess to him this Monday."

"It's better to confess as soon as you see him." Jaehwan ruffled his hair as he got up to put his dish in the sink.

Minhyun clapped his hands together to gather all the attention, "Okay! Go finish your food and take a bath right after. We'll go Christmas shopping!"


	2. Fashionista!

Right after he vaccumed his plate, Daehwi facetimed Woojin, his bestfriend, for some outfit ideas as he panned his closet to him. It's usually like this, them asking for fashion advice from each other when they all know it's Daehwi who's the most fashionable, but he still wants to see how Woojin would dress him up and so he videocalled him.

"Hm... the overalls would look good on you," the boy on the other line started, who was laying on his bed looking as comfortable as ever, "plus that orange sweater. Yeah, that."

Daehwi grabbed the overalls and the sweater and flopped down on his bed, "This?"

"Yes, and I guarantee you, you'd look cute in that." Woojin said and gave a thumbs up.

"Aight, thanks. And hyung, the secret's out. I found out that Jinyoung-hyung likes me!"

"waIT. DAEHWI, HOW-"

He ended the call while smiling towards the camera teasingly. He laughed quietly and layed the phone on his bedside table. He headed to his bathroom with his clothes that Woojin had picked for him, claiming that 'He'd look cute in it.' but to be honest, Daehwi looks good in everything. He could rock sweaters to denim to leather jackets—he's the perfect example of duality when it comes to fashion.

 

* * *

 

  
"Pst!" Jaehwan tossed an article of clothing straight to his husband's face, "Wear this."

Minhyun grabbed the shirt with just his two fingers, as if he's really disgusted by it, and he was, actually.

"Is this one of those aestheticcoupleshit you saw on tumblr?"

"By the way, I understood the 'aesthetic couple shit', you duffus. And yes, it's one of those."

He layed the shirt on the bed and examined it seriously, scanning every detail there is, which isn't that much, really. It was a simple black shirt, with a tiny crescent moon printed on the left side of chest area. He now looked at Jaehwan, who was holding the exact same shirt, except it was white and had a sun printed on the side. "Wow... this is actually pretty nice compared to the last thing you asked me to wear."

Jaehwan clutched his heart in a joking manner, "Hey! Adventure time sweaters are cute!"

Minhyun huffed, "Yeah, right. Go bathe Woojin, we're getting late." He said and practically shoved the man out their own bedroom.

Jaehwan copied his huff, "It's 9 am, dumbass."

 

* * *

 

"Woojin! Are you waiting for daddy?" Jaehwan asked as soon as he set foot in his son's bedroom. There, he saw Woojin sitting on one corner of the bed as his hands were layed out on his lap.

The kid jumped off and hugged his dad's legs. Looking up at the tall figure, he pouted. "Daddy Jaehwan took too long!"

Jaehwan ruffled his hair, "I know, I know. I'm sorry." He picked him up to his arms, "Let's take a bath now, shall we?"

They walked towards the bathroom, where a massive tub was placed and a shit ton of rubber duckies and some toys on the side.

"Woojin wants some bubbles!" The kid demanded and undressed himself, proceeding to jump inside the tub.

Jaehwan only hummed as a form of response and turned the knob to get the water flowing. He got up to grab his shampoo, soap, and all that cleansing stuff from one of the cabinets on the other side of the room.

He poured some type of liquid inside the tub, which he believed was the 'bubble bath formula or something', and surely, bubbles started appearing, even flowing down on the floor.

He scooped a handful and set it on top of his son's head, smiling admiringly at him. "Woojin is the prince of the bubble kingdom!"

The kid laughed, and the sound never fails to wash all his stress away.

"And daddy Jaehwan is the king!"

Just like that, time passed and Woojin is now sqeaky clean!

(Jaehwan may or may not have enjoyed the bubbles more than the kid did.)

 

* * *

  
"What would Woojin like to wear?" Jaehwan asked as he stood in front of his closet, scanning each and every one of his clothes with the child himself standing behind him.

"The new one! The leather jacket," he pointed to the shiny pice of clothing hanging at the very side.

"The one your Daehwi-hyung picked for you?" He asked and took out the said jacket.

Woojin nodded and was still looking towards his great amount of clothes, "And the black jeans and white shirt."

Jaehwan shook his head while smiling, "Are you sure you're 5 years old?" He mumbled to himself as he also took out the clothes.

He layed it on the bed, putting it together to see if it matches, and surprisingly, it did.

"I think you're gonna out-fashion your own parents... maybe even your Daehwi-hyung. Come now and let's get dressed."

 

* * *

 

Jaehwan and Woojin walked put the room and down the living room hand-in-hand, where they saw Daehwi and Minhyun taking selfies so they had missed the additional presence in the room until Woojin called.

"Dad, look."

Both of them looked to their back and boy, they were impressed.

"Wow~~~ Woojinie is looking cool today!"

"You actually wore what I told you to wear."

They both look impressed and pleased, and if the scene of them taking a bunch of pictures of Woojin like he's some sort of celebrity is not enough of a proof, then I don't know what is.

"Hey, enough pictures! We gotta blast." Jaehwan said and opened the door, waiting for them to come through.

Daehwi looked borderline disgusted hearing his last sentece, "Please... Don't ever say that again. Just-no, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil woojin has sum gr8 fashion sense rt rt. and jaehwan didnt take a bath shhhh he just changed clothes lmao


	3. Decorating and Gift Giving

The couple was busy fixing up the Christmas tree when their youngest son approached them.

"Daddy Minhyun? Can you hug daddy Jaehwan?" The kid asked while tugging on his shirt. 

Minhyun's eyes widened at what he just said. Sure, he hugs his husband all~ the time, but not in front of the kids!

"W-woojinie, I do-" Minhyun was cut off when the boy pouted, seconds away from crying. 

Jaehwan immediately charged himself to his husband, "H-here... see? I'm hugging him. Don't cry—" 

"NOW!" 

All they heard was a loud shout from Woojin before Daehwi came barging in and started tying them together with a Christmas ribbon. Nobody knows how that thin thread kept two people people stuck together but it did. Daehwi finished wrapping them with a cute tiny bow.

"What is this? Let us go." Jaehwan screamed. He was not entirely mad, more on the fluster and embarassed side, actually. 

"Uh, uh, uh." Daehwi did those sassy finger things, where he would wave his index finger in a 'diva' manner. 

"Woojin, fairy lights," he continued as he held out his palm, without looking away from his parents. 

Just like his hyung commanded, Woojin tiptoed and placed the ring of fairy lights on his hand. 

And just like a minute ago, he was wrapping them all up again. Maybe this time it's a 'lil easy because there were no restraint nor wiggling happening—Their dads just kinda... went with it. 

Once he was done, he ordered Woojin to turn it on and he happily obeyed. 

The lights turned on and it may or may have temporarily blinded the two people tied together. 

Daehwi laughed loudly as he brought out his phone and started taking pictures at every possible angle. He also didn't forget to document it by taking a video. Most of the time in the footage, Jaehwan was just laughing his psycho laugh while Minhyun tried to distant himself as much as possible. 

"O-oh, God. This is so funny." Daehwi said and wiped a tear from his left eye—He was laughing that much. 

"Let us go, mister, or you'll be grounded for a week," threatened Minhyun but the boy only laughed louder. Those kinds of threats don't really work on him because his parents love him way too much to keep his freedom away.

Daehwi shook his head then started untying them from the very top when a sudden memory clicked. He snapped his fingers, "I forgot to add the star!" He gasped and was about to grab it from the couch when both of his dad tackled him—He didn't notice that the ribbon was untied down to their waists.

 "Oh, no, you're not, you little devil." Minhyun attacked the boy with a wave of tickles, a know weakness of his.

 "Woojin, help hyung!" Daehwi screamed for help while trying to push Minhyun off if him.

 "Quick! Get the little one!"

 Jaehwan saluted, "On it, boss."

 Little Woojin ran around while Jaehwan tailed closely, fully extending his arms forward. Once he catched up, he seized the chance and engulfed the tiny boy in one, big, bear hug. They both fell on the ground, right beside the two who were having a tickle fight, it's just that it was Daehwi who's now tickling his dad.

 With the parents down on the ground (Jaehwan claimed he was exhausted so he lied down), they looked at each other and smiled defeatedly.

 

* * *

 

"Are they alseep?" Minhyun asked as soon as he saw his husband's figure walking down the steps.

"Woojin, yes. But Daehwi was still texting his boyfriend."

 Minhyun chuckled, "I guess it's official now."

 "The kid even went here to ask for our consent. How adorable, right?" Jaehwan stopped and leaned on the railing of the staircase.

 "He is," he patted the empty space beside him, "Come here."

 He walked but had one eybrow raised, confused by what his husband was planning.

"What is it?" 

"Why? Can't I ask my husband to cuddle with me?"

Jaehwan sat and glared at him, "You win this time."

Minhyun opened his arms and Jaehwan quickly got the clue and just dived in into his love's embrace.

"I really love you, you know? I can't imagine life without you."

Jaehwan's head moved down to his chest and he clutched the fabric tighter, "Same goes for me, stupid."

He caressed his head and then kissed it afterwards, "Who knew you'd be the shy one in this relationship. Like, everytime I initiate skinship, you just hide in my chest and—"

"Shut up, Minhyun!" 

"Jokes aside, thank you for being part of my life and saying yes when I got down on my knees. Thank you for making me happy, Jaehwan." 

Jaehwan looked up from his chest and saw that Minhyun was looking down at him. He gave his lips a quick peck before speaking, "You're very welcome. And thank you for everything. Especially when I'm at worst, you were always there for me. When I'm sad, you were there to make me happy. When I was slowly drowning in the pits of depression, you grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I can't thank you enough."

Minhyun cupped his cheeks and squished them, "Promise me you won't be sad again, okay?" 

"That's impossible... but with my family, I think it's not." 

"So cute!" He moved his face closer and touched their nose together until Minhyun remembered something. 

"I'll get my gift. Stay here," he stood up and kneeled down on the Christmas tree, searching for the gift box that he wrapped himself. Once he did, he looked back and called for his husband. 

"Here," he handed him the regular sized box with a smile that even God himself would find beautiful. 

He opened it and what he saw first was a bunch of papers you would normally see in a package. He grabbed a handful and took them out. Once the box was cleared of any of those 'paper worms', as Jaehwan like to call it, he saw an envelope. He was confused, very confused, but opened it anyway. When he saw what was inside that strange envelope, he gasped. 

"Surprise! I know you've always wanted to come to Japan but don't have the time so I got us tickets. We'll spend our New Year there. Don't worry, I already have everything settled."

Jaehwan only stared at him with his mouth slightly ajar as he kept on talking. When he was done, he attacked him with a hug and they even fell on the floor. 

"I'll go get my gift," he placed both of his hand on Minhyun's rock-hard chest and used that as a guide to push him up.

He crawled back to the Christmas tree and started his search. Not long after that, he grabbed a quite bigger box, but it doesn't look heavy at all because he carried it with ease. 

He placed the box in front of Minhyun and told him to open it. He ripped the paper and immediately laughed out loud, "Ah... What is this?" 

"It's a vaccum! It can walk around by itself and it has sensors on it, kind of like a robot." He proudly announced. 

"You gave me a vaccum cleaner? On Christmas?"

He pouted, "You don't like it?"

Minhyun ruffled his hair while smiling, "I like it. I really do."

"Oh! I have another gift for you," he turned back to the Christmas tree while Minhyun read the writing on the box. He was only woken up from his reading when Jaehwan turnd back with a circular ribbon on his hands. Before he could even say anything, Jaehwan placed the ribbon on top of his head, "Ta-Da!"

Only then that Minhyun realized what was happening. He realized that Jaehwan was his gift.

"Do you like this gift better?" He asked as his arms were stretched out. 

Minhyun pulled him closer by grabbing the back of his head and just touched their lips together, "You're the best pesent I have ever received." He said in between his pants.

"And you're the best husband anyone could ask for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> huehue christmas is cooooooooming im excited


End file.
